Brooke County, West Virginia
Brooke County is a county located in the U.S. state of West Virginia. As of 2000, the population was 25,447. Its county seat is Wellsburg . Brooke County was created in 1797 from part of Ohio County and named in honor of Robert Brooke, Governor of Virginia from 1794 to 1796. Brooke County is part of the Weirton-Steubenville, WV-OH Metropolitan Statistical Area. Law and Government Brooke County is governed by a three member County Commission who each serve in rotating 6-year terms. The terms are designed such that one seat is up for election in even years. The County Commission annually chooses its own President. The Brooke County Commissioners in 2008 are President Bernard Kazienko, Marty Bartz, and Norma Tarr. Brooke County is part of the First Judicial Circuit of West Virginia, which also includes Hancock and Ohio counties. In West Virginia, Circuit Judges are elected in partisan elections to eight-year terms. The current judges of the First Judicial Circuit are the Hon. Martin J. Gaughan, the Hon. James Mazzone, the Hon. Arthur M. Recht, and the Hon. Ronald E. Wilson. All four Circuit Court judges were re-elected in November 2008. Brooke County is part of the First Family Court Circuit of West Virginia which also includes Hancock and Ohio Counties. In West Virginia, Family Court Judges were first elected to six-year terms beginning in 2002 and were elected to eight-year terms beginning in 2008. The current judges of the First Family Court Circuit are the Hon. Joyce Chernenko and the Hon. William Sinclair whom were both elected to eight-year terms in November 2008. Magistrates are elected in partisan elections serving four-year terms. Vacancies occurring in unexpired terms can be filled by a respective Circuit Court Judge. Unlike Circuit Court judges or Family Court judges, magistrates are not required to be attorneys. Brooke County currently has two magistrates: Michael H. Allman and Deborah Lunsford. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (3.70%) is water. The highest point of elevation in Brooke County is approximately 1372 ft. and located about 1.5 miles south of Franklin.http://cohp.org/wv/Brooke_1.html Major highways * U.S. Highway 22 * West Virginia Route 2 * West Virginia Route 27 * West Virginia Route 67 * West Virginia Route 88 Adjacent counties *Hancock County (north) *Washington County, Pennsylvania (east) *Ohio County (south) *Jefferson County, Ohio (west) National protected area *Ohio River Islands National Wildlife Refuge (part) Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 25,447 people, 10,396 households, and 7,152 families residing in the county. The population density was 286 people per square mile (111/km²). There were 11,150 housing units at an average density of 126 per square mile (48/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 97.90% White, 0.85% Black or African American, 0.10% Native American, 0.34% Asian, 0.04% Pacific Islander, 0.09% from other races, and 0.69% from two or more races. 0.39% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 10,396 households out of which 26.90% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 55.30% were married couples living together, 9.90% had a female householder with no husband present, and 31.20% were non-families. 27.90% of all households were made up of individuals and 14.40% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.36 and the average family size was 2.88. In the county, the population was spread out with 20.40% under the age of 18, 9.40% from 18 to 24, 25.80% from 25 to 44, 26.00% from 45 to 64, and 18.30% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 41 years. For every 100 females there were 91.80 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 89.90 males. The median income for a household in the county was $32,981, and the median income for a family was $39,948. Males had a median income of $34,397 versus $19,711 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,131. About 9.50% of families and 11.70% of the population were below the poverty line, including 16.40% of those under age 18 and 9.10% of those age 65 or over. Cities, towns, and villages Incorporated communities Unincorporated communities * Franklin Community Zip codes *26030 - Beech Bottom *26032 - Bethany *26035 - Colliers *26037 - Follansbee *26058 - Short Creek *26062 - Weirton *26070 - Wellsburg *26075 - Windsor Heights Education The sole high school in the county is Brooke High School. Miscellaneous topics *According to Sonja Barisic (AP), "The latest Virginia witchcraft case was in 1802 in Brooke County, now part of West Virginia. A couple accused a woman of being a witch and the court ruled that was slander." http://apnews.myway.com/article/20060709/D8IOD13G0.html * The Brooke Hills Spooktacular is in the city of Wellsburg, which is part of Brooke County. See also * Castleman Run Lake Wildlife Management Area * Cross Creek Wildlife Management Area * National Register of Historic Places listings in Brooke County, West Virginia References External links *Official Brooke County Website *Brooke County Schools *Brooke County Public Library *Brooke County Genealogy, Inc. *WVGenWeb Brooke County *Brooke County Economic Development Homepage *Top of WV CVB, the Convention & Visitors Bureau for Brooke and Hancock Counties Category:Brooke County, West Virginia Category:Counties of West Virginia Category:Ohio River counties Category:Established in 1796 Category:Weirton–Steubenville metropolitan area